Various methods of raising and lowering basketball goals as desired by a user are known. It is well known in certain applications to use an actuator or compression assembly with a crank mechanism, allowing the user to turn the crank to raise and lower the basketball scoring height. Most such systems use a direct relationship between the assembly extension and the height adjustment, causing a user to turn an adjustment crank many times to achieve a desired goal height. An improved system and method for causing a backboard to raise or lower in a ratio to the number of turns of the crank on the system is desired.